<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danger Upon The Innocent || LiSoo FF by DurpDogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510979">Danger Upon The Innocent || LiSoo FF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurpDogs/pseuds/DurpDogs'>DurpDogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lisoo, M/M, Tension, chaennie, channie - Freeform, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurpDogs/pseuds/DurpDogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[LiSoo, Mafia AU]</p><p>"<br/>The female places her gun against his forehead, holding the trigger, as she kneels close to his face, "I already gave you two months, TWO months!" She spits in his face. The man was a shaky mess under the female. </p><p>"I'm sorry to say this Mister Park, but your time has expired." Lisa says before a gunshot echoed throughout the room. She had murdered him without a second of hesitation.<br/>"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Main Characters and Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this book can also be found on Wattpad</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/story/250225294</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When hearing the name Lalisa Manoban, it can send a chill down your spine. The worlds most dangerous female Mafia Boss. </p><p>She's known for making the most absurd deals that will end up in the person having to pay back large amounts of money. </p><p>If the money isn't returned to her within a month after the deal was made then you'd be executed. You'd be executed by the very gun of Lalisa Manoban. </p><p>The female Mafia Boss is just like any other Mafia Boss. She's cold, blood thirsty and doesn't like inviting anyone into her heart. </p><p>She has only two trusty companions, two friends she's had since childhood. These two friends being Park Chaeng and Kim Jennie. </p><p>The two friends of Lisa just so happen to be in a relationship. Jennie and Chaeng have been a couple even before Lisa had become the Boss of the Black Diamond. </p><p>Yes, Black Diamond. A Mafia that use to be one of the weakest ones when Lisa's uncle was in charge. Now, that he had been murdered in a fight with another mafia, the company has been handed down to Lisa. </p><p>The girl made good use of all the weaponry that her uncle left behind and made sure to get revenge for him. </p><p>She had murdered multiple Mafia leaders, all that had stepped in her uncle's way and stopped him from completing one of his missions. </p><p>The girl alone had broken into some of the best defended banks and has stolen all sort of expensive things.</p><p>The female hasn't only broken into places in Korea. Oh no no no, she's broken into places all over the world.</p><p>She fulfilled missions that her uncle could not complete or that that was still a work in progress. Even going as far as murdering CEO's or some important person that her uncle was set on murdering.</p><p>That's how the name, Lalisa Manoban, had come to be feared all over the world. </p><p>================</p><p>Kim Jisoo, a girl that had grown up fearing her own safety and wishing for death to just come and grab her willingly. </p><p>The girl had grown up under a roof of abusive parents. Her mother mostly throwing punches at her through her words and her father throwing punches physically.</p><p>Fortunately and unfortunately the girl was an only child. Fortunately because then her parents wouldn't hurt the other as well and unfortunately because she's the one having to take all the punches. </p><p>The girl had to always try and hide her bruises as best as possible before heading over to her college. </p><p>She keeps smiles on her face and acts like she's living the best life. </p><p>She may be popular at her school yet nobody wants to hang out with her. </p><p>Whenever anyone is assigned to work in a group project with her, she ends up having to do all the work alone. </p><p>Jisoo just thought it was normal for that to happen. Since she hasn't had official friends or parents that cared she's never lived a normal life. </p><p>Not to mention that both her father and mother are gamblers causing the girl to have to work from right after college (which ends at 14:30pm) until late at nights (22:00pm) only to head home to get beaten up by her parents and having to do homework till late night. </p><p>Because her parents are gamblers and her having to work at a café, it means that a lot of random men and women barge into the restaurant. Forcing the girl to pay them immediately. </p><p>Her life keeps getting worse and worse by the day and she can't wait to move away from her parents so she can try to live a normal life. </p><p>================</p><p>Hello and thank you for coming and checking out my book, I very much appreciate it. </p><p>So I haven't seen any Mafia LiSoo AU's and really wanted to see some so I decided to make one myself. Also all the news above is only backstory, the story will progress and things other than said above will happen.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Warnings:</strong>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <strong>- LiSoo</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Chaennie</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Mentions of Abuse</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Blood and Gore</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Mentions of Sexual Interactions</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy! 🤗</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One - One Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"L-Listen I have ch-children at home a-and a w-wife I need t-to take care o-of!" The man says as he looks up at the female. </p><p>The female menacingly chuckles, "Oh the same old excuse I've heard once too many." </p><p>"L-Look I'll have your m-money, I just need time!" The man begs again as he tries to scurry further away from the female only to have his back hitting a wall. </p><p>The female walks forward and steps hard on the mans knee with her higheel boots. The man screams in pain.</p><p>The female places her gun against his forehead, holding the trigger, as she kneels close to his face, "I already gave you two months, TWO months!" She spits in his face. The man was a shaky mess under the female. </p><p>"I'm sorry to say this Mister Park, but your time has expired." Lisa says before a gunshot echoed throughout the room. She had murdered him without a second of hesitation.</p><p>Lisa stood up from her crouched position over the body, looking over it with a psychotic smile. </p><p>She exits the man's apartment where she broke in. Knowing far too well that he's been running and hiding from her. </p><p>She walks over to her black SUV standing infront of the apartment. </p><p>Lisa drove down the streets, her face it's usual cold expression. To be honest, the girl found satisfaction in every person she kills. The only emotion she knows how to show is anger, furthermore her face is always cold.</p><p>She has no emotions inside her other than anger. She can't even remember the last time she showed a genuine smile to anyone. </p><p>Yet she prefers it like that, she prefers that she shows no one real emotions so that she knows she has no weakness. </p><p>Anyways, the female arrived at her home (more of a mansion) and exited her black SUV. </p><p>Upon entering her home she went straight towards the kitchen. When she got close she heard moans. She enters the kithcen only to find a scene she's seen too much.</p><p>There stood Jennie, pressing Chaeng against the counter their tongues intertwined as Chaeng let out another moan. </p><p>"I want you so bad Jen." Chaeng said as they part to pant for air. "Not here, get a room." Lisa snapped as she obviously was not in the mood for watching a sex scene in her very own kitchen. </p><p>The two girls' heads whipped in her direction when they heard Lisa's voice. They immediately parted from each other as their faces blush with embarrassment.</p><p>"H-How long have you b-been standing there?" Chaeng asks in embarrassment. "Long enough to know that you were about to have sex in my kitchen again." Lisa says emphasises the word 'again'. </p><p>Yes, Chaeng and Jennie has been caught having sex in the kitchen on more than one occasion. </p><p>Lisa walked past her friends to the cabinet and grabbed a glass of water. </p><p>"So... who'd you murder tonight?" Jennie asks like it's normal. And it was, it was normal for Jennie and Chaeng to have Lisa arrive home with blood over her usual black suit. </p><p>Lisa's suit was usually the cliché black suit with it's black suit pants, white blouse, black suit jacket and black high heel boots that went over top the black suit pants. Her blonde hair was either up in a ponytail or hanged around her shoulders (though mostly in a ponytail).</p><p>"Just another creep that hadn't payed me back my money yet." Lisa says with her voice being monotone. </p><p>"Chaeng have you found the next victim who still hasn't paid their money?" Lisa asks as she turns to Chaeng who was sitting next to Jennie on a barstool by the kitchen Island.</p><p>"Yup, her name's Kim Jisoo," Chaeng replies as she pulls a folder out of nowhere and slid it to Lisa who's at the other side of the kitchen Island. </p><p>Lisa opens the file, the information being the usual;</p><p>========</p><p>
  <em>Kim Jisoo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Age - 20</em><br/>
<em>Status - College student; lives with parents.</em><br/>
<em>Job - Waiter at Golden Café</em><br/>
<em>Hobbies - Singing and Dancing</em>
</p><p><em>Kim Jisoo, daughter of Kim Suzie and Kim Jong.</em> </p><p>========</p><p>Lisa scoffed, "Seriously, I never gambled with this girl. I don't gamble with college students."</p><p>"Yes I know but Mr. Kim had said that she would be paying you your money. Also another thing that the information doesn't say, the girl bought her own apartment and is moving in next week Monday." Chaeng explains.</p><p>Lisa nods as she heads off to her room. She had the perfect plan, she was going to wait until the girl moves into her own apartment and then ask for her money because the girl would be in a more vulnerable state. </p><p>Meanwhile with Jisoo...</p><p>Jisoo was currently walking home from work. She still had a pile of homework to finish and also has to deal with her parents. </p><p>She was dreading heading home, she can't wait until she can finally move into her own apartment. </p><p>"Four more days Jisoo, only four more," She told herself as she was walking home. </p><p>She arrived home, standing infront of her house door she takes a deep breath before going inside. </p><p>Right as she entered she received a slap to her face from her father. "Where were you?!" Her mother yelled. "I-I was at work," Jisoo said quietly as she held her cheek. </p><p>"You know what, you're weak and pathetic. I feel sorry for whoever's going to have to date you, that is if you even find someone who will love you." Her mother said. </p><p>Jisoo had to admit, she was weak and pathetic. She couldn't even stand up for herself. She feels weak, she feel pathetic, she feels worthless. </p><p>Jisoo lowered her head. Uh oh, bad move cause the next thing she knows she receives another slap across her face. </p><p>"Look at your mother when she's talking to you!" Her father yelled.</p><p>The girl wanted to wince and wanted to cry but if she did she'd only receive another slap or maybe even a punch. </p><p>The girl held cheek in pain. Her father grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to her room, throwing her inside. </p><p>"Your mother and I are going out again, don't do anything stupid!" Her father warned before throwing her bedroom door shut and locking it. </p><p>The girl ran towards the door, hitting at it and begging to be allowed out of her room but to no avail. Jisoo leans her back against the door as she slides down it. </p><p>Now that she's alone she can finally let her tears fall. Luckily her parents forced her to get her own apartment. </p><p>It's a really small apartment but it would do the job. </p><p>
  <em>Skip to Monday morning...</em>
</p><p>Jisoo eagerly grabbed her bag with clothes and so on inside and quickly left her bedroom and rushed downstairs. She passed her parents by the front door, not sparing them a glance as she runs out of the house and onto the buss. </p><p>She was dropped off at the closest buss stop to her new apartment. The girl was excited but as soon as she entered the complex she got a bit scared. </p><p>The places' apartments looked scuffed. Some home doors had holes in them. </p><p>She quickly hurried to her apartment and searched her pockets for the apartment key that she had received the day before. </p><p>She entered the apartment which only consisted of one room. She looked around only to find that she has a matress as a bed and the kitchen consisted of a mini fridge and a microwave with two or three cupboards. </p><p>The only other door other than the front door was the bathroom door. When she peeked inside she found it very disgusting looking but this is what she has to live with if she wants to live without her parents. </p><p>Besides with her parents amount of gambling this is all she'll be able to afford. </p><p>Jisoo placed down her bags before grabbing her school bag and heading off to her college. </p><p>..</p><p>After yet another tiring day for Jisoo she could finally head home. She still had more homework to do so she'll be sleeping late again tonight. </p><p>It was dark by the time the girl arrived at her apartment complex. </p><p>What confused her though is the fact that an expensive looking black SUV was standing in the parking area. </p><p>She shook off the strange feeling she was getting and headed over to her very own apartment. </p><p>Upon opening the door she was met with the back of a female. </p><p>The female stood beside her matress bed while staring out the only window in the house, wearing a formal black suit with high heel boots overtop her suit pants. </p><p>When the female turned around Jisoo was able to see her face. It was round, had small eyes, small nose and plump lips which adorned red lipstick. </p><p>The female's hair was in a high ponytial with bangs over her forehead.</p><p>To Jisoo, the female was absolutely stunning and attractive, her posture screamed confidence and dominance. The female also carried a bone chilling aura with her. </p><p>"W-Who are you and w-why are- how d-did you get in h-here?" Jisoo asked as she got scared. She genuinely didn't know who the female was that stood in the middle of her small apartment. </p><p>Lisa raised her eyebrow, "You don't know who I am?" Jisoo shook her head 'no'. </p><p>"Ever heard the name Lalisa Manoban?" Lisa asked Jisoo again. </p><p>Jisoo froze. Lalisa Manoban, the famous and cold Mafia Boss. </p><p>Jisoo's face paled as she began to shake, "W-What do you w-want from me?" She asked as she took a step back.</p><p>"Oh beautiful, I'm here for my money." Lisa said as she crossed her arms over her chest and placed her weight on her right leg. </p><p>Jisoo's eyes widened as she froze. She didn't have any money whatsoever. She already had to pay another guy today and she already couldn't eat anything for the rest of the day or week until she gets paid. </p><p>"H-How much?" The girl asked in a small voice. "500,000 dollars dear." Lisa said as she looks at Jisoo. </p><p>It was obvious to Lisa that Jisoo didn't have the money. </p><p>Jisoo was shocked, not even if she were to save up for the entire month would she be able to have enough. Her job payed her very little and she can't find another job. </p><p>Jisoo sighed as her shoulders slumped. Lisa looked at her raising her eyebrow again. </p><p>"I uh... don't have any money on me currently." Jisoo said with a small voice as she looked at the ground. </p><p>Lisa felt sympathy for the small girl. </p><p>Jisoo suddenly whipped her head up as she crouched down and placed her bag on the ground before searching through it for anything she could sell for at least a little bit of money. </p><p>Meanwhile Lisa was admiring the girl. Something in Jisoo attracted her. Maybe it was the girls small form, quiet and shy personality or maybe the fact that she looked very submissive. </p><p>Jisoo sighed as she turned out empty handed. She plopped down on the ground with a sense of hopelessness. </p><p>She rested her head on her hands, "I don't have any money Miss Manoban. I already had to pay another man earlier today who my parents had gambled with a while ago." Jisoo says. </p><p>Normally Lisa would scoff or chuckle at such an excuse but for some reason she felt that the girl was telling the truth. </p><p>"You know what Miss Kim, I'll give you one month, one, and then I expect to have that 500,000 dollars in my hand." Lisa said. </p><p>Jisoo looked up at Lisa, "That would be too little time. Please I need more time." She begged. </p><p>"One month, that's it." Lisa said sternly before walking past Jisoo's form on the floor and left her apartment.</p><p>Jisoo was screwed and she knew it herself. There was no way she would be able to get that much money within a single month. </p><p>Well, she had to try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two - 'Sleep tight Love'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo was panicking, she needed money in less than 3 days. She has no idea how she's going to accomplish that but she was trying to figure something out. </p><p>"Jisoo! Get your ass back out here!" Jisoo was startled by the sudden loud voice. </p><p>"C-Coming." She yells back. Suddenly she got an image of Lisa in her head. The girl still had so many questions that needed answers. </p><p>Jisoo grabbed a tray filled with mostly hot drinks. She tries to focus on what she's doing but the image of Lisa's face was stuck in her head along with so many quiestions. </p><p>Why had her parents gambled with Lisa? Why did they end up having to pay 500,000 dollars? How did Lisa get in her apartment? Why was Lisa so god damn attractive? Wait wha-</p><p>Before Jisoo could register what was happening, she somehow tripped over her own foot causing her to let the tray fall from her hands and onto the table infront of her. </p><p>Letting the tray fall onto the table caused the hot drinks spill all over the table, covering the people around the table to get covered in the hot beverage. </p><p>Two out of the three people at the table squealed when the coffee was spilled on them while the other was just grumbling. Meanwhile Jisoo was on the floor, rubbing her head. </p><p>When she heard the squeales she immediately stood up to help the customers only to come face to face with two stunningly beautiful ladies and with them is... Lisa. </p><p>Jisoo felt all the colors drain from her face before she started apologising profusely. "I-I'm sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was going." </p><p>Jisoo took some napkins to try and help them whipe off the hot water that had spilled on them. </p><p>When trying to help the lady with black hair but she snapped at the smaller girl, "<em>You, </em>I swear I'll kill you Kim Jisoo!" The infuriated lady yelled as she grabbed Jisoo's arm tightly, causing the small girl to wince and try to step back. </p><p>She felt her eyes tear up with how tightly the lady was holding her arm and how fire burned in her eyes. </p><p>"Jen, let her go," Jisoo heard Lisa's voice say. Jennie immediately let go of her arm as she turned to the blonde next to her to try and assist her. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I promise I-I didn't mean to," Jisoo apologised as she lowered her head in shame and guilt. </p><p>The next thing she knows she hears her boss's voice next to her, "You're fired Kim!" Her eyes widened. </p><p>"W-What?!" She asked in disbelief, whipping her head up to meet his gaze. </p><p>"You heard me! Get your stuff and get out of here, I don't want to see your face in here again!" He yelled at her as the frightened girl quickly left to the back to pack her things. </p><p>Jisoo didn't bother to change her outfit as she just wanted to get out of that damn café. </p><p>Before Jisoo knows it she ends up in her apartment, laying on her 'bed' curled up into a ball and was crying her eyes out. </p><p>She heard a sudden knock on her door. The small girl was startled by the sudden knock, not knowing who could possibly want to visit her. </p><p>Either way the girl got up from her 'bed' and opened her front door only to come face to face with the owner of the little apartments, "I need your monthly pay Kim," He said sternly. </p><p>"Uh.. can you give me a bit of time, please," She looks at him pleading only to get an answer she dreaded, "No, pay now or leave." He said sternly. </p><p>Jisoo sighed, going to pack her stuff away before throwing her backpack over her soulder and leaving the apartment. </p><p>Walking off to who knows where. Her day was just getting worse and worse by the second. </p><p>First in the morning when she arrived at school the principal called her to his office, finding out that her parents were no longer paying for her college funds. So know she can't finish college. </p><p>Then goes to work only getting yelled at by a customer for not giving them the right order, then having to pay another man her parents gamebled with the last bit of money she was saving to give to Lisa. </p><p>Then loses her job, not to mention the fact that she spilled coffee on <em>Lisa</em> and her friends. </p><p>And now she was homeless. </p><p>Great, just fucking fantastic. Now she has no where to go because she doesn't want to go back to her parents. </p><p>
  <em>3 days later...</em>
</p><p>Jisoo was just wondering around through the busy streets to try and find a quiet and peaceful place that she can go to and clear her head. </p><p>As she was walking she eventually found a park, slowly walking through and looking around, appreciating how peaceful the scenery looked and felt. </p><p>She continued walking until she found a beautiful lake. There were flower patches scattered all around the lake. </p><p>It was so peaceful, quiet and beautiful that the girl took a deep breath. She sat next to one of the flower patches around lake. </p><p>She picked some of the flowers, turning them into a flower crown. Something the girl had always done with her grandmother when she was little. </p><p>Her grandmother was such a kind and peaceful person. Jisoo still remembers how happy her grandmother looked every time she went to visit her. </p><p>Jisoo actually enjoyed visiting her grandmother and would try to visit her every time she had the opportunity to stay with her. </p><p>Her grandmother had taught her how to bake, make flower crowns and always made each activity they did together fun. </p><p>She wishes that someday she can see her grandmother again. She hasn't seen her in the past year and dreaded every second she couldn't see her. </p><p>Jisoo's grandmother and grandfather are the only one who shows her any sort of love. </p><p>Jisoo placed her now finished flower crown ontop of her head as she stared out at the beautiful white ducks swimming with little baby ducks. </p><p>She let a sigh pass her lips. </p><p>Jisoo was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps that approached her. </p><p>"Miss Kim," Jisoo's head whipped around when hearing the gentle voice of Lisa. </p><p>Lisa was wearing a white suit instead of a black one also not wearing her black high heel boots instead casual high heels that had straps around her feet and it looked stunning on the female. </p><p>"Uh h-hi," Jisoo said hesitantly. Lisa walked up next to Jisoo. "May I sit next to you?" Lisa asked. Jisoo gave her a nod. </p><p>Lisa sat down next to the female on the grass while Jisoo focused her gaze on the lake. </p><p>Instead of looking at the lake, Lisa was inspecting the female next to her. Jisoo's normally pale white skin was now covered in a slight layer of dirt. Her black clothes were also dirty and her pants had holes in them. </p><p>Her face had a frown on them and her eyes had no color in them. </p><p>Lisa hadn't realized she was staring until Jisoo shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. </p><p>"So... what are you doing all the way out here?" Lisa asked Jisoo. "Don't have anywhere else to be or to go." Jisoo said in her usual small voice. </p><p>Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so dirty?" She asked as she cupped the girls face and turned it towards her, "And why did the owner of the apartments say you no longer live their due to rent?" </p><p>Jisoo couldn't help but notice how quiet and gentle Lisa was talking to her, almost as if Lisa felt that if she were to speak to loud she might scare her off. </p><p>"You remember when my boss fired me?" Lisa gave a nod in acknowledgment, "I had to pay another guy money earlier that day and had to pay my rent but didn't have the money for it so now I don't have anywhere to go." Jisoo said likes it's nothing and looked into Lisa's eyes that held sympathy in them. </p><p>Lisa felt slightly bad for the girl but it's exactly that reason as to why she's so confused. She hasn't felt these feelings in years and she doesn't want to feel it again yet she doesn't want to leave Jisoo out here on her own. </p><p>Lisa released a sigh as she closed her eyes, breaking her eye contact with the girl, deep in thought about what she should do. </p><p>"You know what, come with me, I'm not leaving you out here," Lisa said as she stood up and pulled Jisoo up with her. "A-Are you s-sure?" Jisoo asked hesitantly. </p><p>Lisa took Jisoo's hand and pulled her with her. The two walked to Lisa's car in a comfortable silence.</p><p>When they arrived to the car Jisoo's jaw fell to the floor. Infront of her stood an incredibly expensive looking car. </p><p>A beautiful white and gold Rolls Royce. Lisa leads the smaller female to the passenger side of the car. </p><p>She opened the door for Jisoo and motioned for her to get in. The smaller girl was hesitant but none the less got in. </p><p>Once Jisoo was inside, and Lisa closed the door, she was sitting as stiff as a pole with her bag on her lap. </p><p>She didn't want to touch anything inside the Roll Royce due to the white interior. </p><p>Jisoo was very aware of how dirty she was compared to Lisa. To be honest, she felt embarrassed for looking this horrible infront of Lisa. </p><p>Lisa entered the driver side of the car and started it up before taking off and heading towards her house. </p><p>She can't believe she's doing this. A person who owed her money was currently sitting in her car and was going to be staying in her house. </p><p>Yet Lisa just couldn't leave Jisoo outised to fight for herself. Something inside her was attracted Jisoo and doesn't want to let the girl go. </p><p>Eventually Lisa realised how stiff the girl next to her was sitting with her back on her lap.</p><p>"You can relax you know, I'll just get someone to clean the car if you're so scared of making it dirty." Jisoo was shocked with how Lisa seemingly read her mind. </p><p>So as Lisa said, Jisoo relaxed back into her side as she stared out the to all the buildings were going by. </p><p>Eventually all the tall and large buildings were turning to trees and bushes. </p><p>"So... what were you doing at the park?" Jisoo asked quietly. "I was in the city finishing up business with someone that owned me money.</p><p>I was heading to your apartment only to find it empty of you and you're stuff so I asked the owner of all the apartments to tell me where you are and he told me that you didn't pay your rent and that he kicked you out. </p><p>Then I kicked his ass and went on a hunt for you and found you by a lake when I was about to go take a break from searching." Lisa explained. </p><p>Now Jisoo was slightly panicking. Lisa noticed and placed a hand Jisoo's thigh, "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you beautiful." </p><p>Jisoo's face flushed red at Lisa's compliment and because of Lisa's hand on her thigh. </p><p>The girl found herself relaxing again. </p><p>After another 20 minutes of comfortable silence they arrive infront of large gates. </p><p>When the gate opened Jisoo couldn't help but look around at all the guards standing around the place, each of them holding some sort of weaponry in their hands. </p><p>When Jisoo looked at the house however she felt how her jaw dropped. </p><p>It was a large beige mansion. The mansion adorned large windows and a large garage that held all sorts of different expensive looking cars. </p><p>Lisa got out of the car and opened Jisoo's door before she can open it herself. </p><p>Lisa grabbed Jisoo's hand and walked with her inside. </p><p>Immediately 2 or 3 maids headed towards them with smiles and looked at the new guest questioningly. </p><p>"Please go prepare a bath. I'm going to give her something to eat first," Lisa said to the maids, "I'll also give her some of my clothes so don't worry about that." And with that Lisa walked with Jisoo to the kitchen. </p><p>"So what would you like to eat Princess?" Lisa asked casually. </p><p>"P-Princess?" Jisoo asked. Lisa nodded and waited for an answer. </p><p>"Uh... I'll eat anything you make." Jisoo said quietly. </p><p>Since it was still early morning Lisa had decided to make Jisoo a nice breakfast. </p><p>As soon as the food was placed infront of Jisoo, she ate it like it would be her last. "Calm down, the food's not going anywhere," Lisa said chuckling. Jisoo blushed and ate a bit slower. </p><p>Once she finished Lisa took the plate and placed it in the sink before leading the girl up the stairs to her room. </p><p>Lisa led her into the bathroom where a nice bubble bath was prepared for her. </p><p>"Enjoy, I'll bring you some clothes for you in a sec," Lisa said as she exited the bathroom. </p><p>Jisoo quickly undressed herself before stepping into the bath slowly. </p><p>She loved how warm and soothing the bath was. She relaxed for a while because Lisa entered the bathroom and placed some clothes and a towel on the bathroom sink before leaving again. </p><p>Jisoo washed her body thoroughly with all the soap that was givin to her. </p><p>When she had finsihed with rinsing all the dirt and shampoo out of her hair she got out of the bath. </p><p>She dried her body and her hair a bit before putting on the clothes Lisa provided her. </p><p>Jisoo looked into the mirror. She looked clean and felt refreshed. She smiled at herself and seeing how large the clothes sat on her body. </p><p>She exited the bathroom seeing Lisa sit on the bed, her suit jacket was taken off and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbow. </p><p>When Lisa saw Jisoo exit the bathroom her eyes widened at how cute the girl looked in her clothes. </p><p>Her heart sped up upon the girls adorable look. She had one of Lisa's casual T-shirts on that looked large on her making the shorts barely visible. Lisa was amazed by the girls stunningly beautiful pale skin and loved the fact that Jisoo's legs and thighs were exposed. Her black hair that looked so soft that Lisa wanted to drag her fingers through it.</p><p>"You look cute," Lisa said with a smirk as Jisoo blushed, "Wanna sleep for a bit?" Jisoo gave a slight nod, clearly embarrased. </p><p>Lisa pulled open the covers for Jisoo as the girl crawled under the sheets. </p><p>Lisa covered her before going to exit. Though her actions were stopped when she felt a small hand grab at her wrist. </p><p>"C-Can you stay w-with me please," Jisoo asked in a small and quiet voice. </p><p>Lisa smiled as she took off her shoes. "Give me a sec." Lisa said as she grabbed some sweat pants and a comfy T-shirt. She went into the bathroom and quickly changed before coming back out and climbed into the bed next to Jisoo as she pulled the girl into her arms and intertwined their legs. </p><p>Jisoo was slowly falling asleep. She felt at peace and safe in Lisa's arms. </p><p>Before the girl fell asleep she felt a peck ontop her head and heard Lisa say,</p><p>"Sleep tight love."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three - Foods & Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennie was running all over the mansion trying to find Lisa but to no avail. </p><p>After some time of running she passed by one of Lisa's main maids and quickly stopped her, "Oh goodmorning Miss Kim, what brings you here?" The maid asks with a smile as she watched a hunched over Jennie as the female tried to regain her breath. </p><p>"Do you maybe know where Lisa is," Jennie asks as she straightens herself. </p><p>"Oh, Miss Manoban arrived about two hours ago and is in her room bu-" Before the maid could finish Jennie said a quick thanks before she stormed down the halls. </p><p>"Miss Kim... oh dear lord," The maid said with a shake of her head before she continued down the hall to go and start cooking dinner and bring it to Lisa's room for her and her guest. </p><p>Jennie runs down the hallway towards Lisa's room. </p><p>When she arrived infront of Lisa's bedroom door, she didn't think twice before throwing the door open. </p><p>"LALISA MANOBAN!" She yelled as she walked towards the bed only to freeze when she saw Lisa was laying with another female who's was face buried in her chest. </p><p>Jennie saw how Lisa's hair was disheveled and spread over the whole pillow. </p><p>She heard Lisa groan before opening her eyes and lifted her head a bit only to stare daggers at Jennie who stood at the foot of her bed. </p><p>"What. Do. You. Want?" Lisa asks as she tries to control her voice as she doesn't want to wake the sleeping girl next to her. </p><p>"Who the hell is that?! I thought you said you'd stop sleeping around with people?!" Jennie yelled. "If you want to keep your head on your body then I advise you lower you-" Lisa stopped mid sentence when she heard a groan from next to her as Jisoo cuddled closer to her. </p><p>Jisoo felt how her body was nice and warm with arms holding her protectively, making her feel safe. </p><p>She let out a quiet groan as she snuggled closer to the warmth. She felt the arms holding her slightly tighter. </p><p>She opened her eyes as she came face to face with Lisa. </p><p>The girl blushed furiously as she quickly sat up but as soon as she saw Jennie she immediately went to hide under the covers. </p><p>Lisa chuckled at the girls actions and sat up, "Come on Love. Get out from under the covers." </p><p>The smaller girl hesitantly came out from under the covers and sat up, her face flushed a deep shade of red. </p><p>"Sorry for cuddling so close," Jisoo apologised quietly as she fiddled with the covers as she kept her head down in embarrassment. </p><p>Lisa pulled the smaller girl into a back hug as she buried her face into Jisoo's shoulder, inhaling the girls scent that smelled like strawberries. </p><p>The two were pulled out of their trance as they heard someone clear their voice. </p><p>Lisa groaned in annoyance and looked at Jennie. "What do you want?" She snapped at Jennie as she felt the girl in her arms flinch slightly in her hold. </p><p>Lisa flashed her an apologetic look before looking back at Jennie with her cold expression. </p><p>"I came to tell you that somebody still owes you money," She said as she looked at Jisoo who felt like she grew smaller in her arms, "But I assume you've used another method for payment." </p><p>Jisoo felt her face heat up again. "We didn't do anything but cuddle and sleep and she isn't going to have to pay the money, her parents are going to." Lisa said sternly. </p><p>"HUBBIE~!" They heard a squeaky voice come from outside as a blonde female entered the room.</p><p>Jisoo reconised her as the other female she had accidentally spilled her drink on. </p><p>"Oooo, what's going on here?" The female asks in a suggestive voice and wiggling her eyebrows as she looks at the two on the bed.</p><p>"Well honey, I came to tell Lisa that someone has yet to pay her money but it seems that they found another way to pay." Jennie said pointing to girl in Lisa's arm. </p><p>Lisa let out a low growl that sent shivers down Jisoo's spine, "For the last time we did nothing other than cuddle and sleep and her parents are paying, not Jisoo." </p><p>"Hey wait a minute, isn't she the girl that spilled our drinks on us the other day?" The female asks. </p><p>"Uh... y-yeah, s-sorry about that," Jisoo says sheepishly. The female shook her head, "It's okay, also my name's Chaeng but you can call me Rosé." She says with a smile.</p><p>Jisoo waves at her shyly with a smile. "Guess you already know what my name is?" She asked and received a nod, giggling again. </p><p>"Anywho, I found the next person who hasn't paid's location but it's out of the city, at least an hour drive." Rosé says as her face turns from happy and carefree to a look of serious and murderous in a matter of seconds causing Jisoo to slightly yelp at the sudden change in tone.</p><p>"Who is it?" Lisa asks. </p><p>"Another Park... why do you gamble with so many Park's?" Rosé asks with a pout. </p><p>Jennie chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. </p><p>"Jen, you wouldn't mind to take care of this for me? I still want to show Jisoo around the place," Jisoo, Rosé and Jennie looked at her in question. </p><p>"She needs to know her way around the place since she'll be staying with us." </p><p>"WHAT?!" Came from both Rosé and Jennie while Jisoo just looks at her in shock. </p><p>"Wait, why do I have to stay here?" Jisoo asked in a small and quiet voice as she looks into Lisa's eyes. </p><p>"Because I'm not leaving her on the side of the road. Now Jennie, off you go, Jisoo and I are going to resume our cuddle session." Lisa says as she pulls Jisoo back down with her and buries her face back in Jisoo's neck. </p><p>Jennie and Rosé exchange a look before they both walk out of the room. Just as they exit one of Lisa's main maid's walked up to her room with a trolly filled with lunch. </p><p>The maid knocked on the door and hears an annoyed groan from her Boss. </p><p>"Come in!" Comes Lisa's grumpy voice. </p><p>The maid enters the room with a smile, "Miss Manoban, I brought you and your guest lunch."</p><p>At the mention of lunch the girl sat up within a second. Jisoo sits up afterwards and looks at the maid with a smile. </p><p>"My my, you are quite a beautiful Lady." The maid says to Jisoo as she puts a small set up table for the two to eat their lunch in bed. </p><p>Jisoo blushes at the compliment, "T-Thank you." </p><p>The maid was so busy placing the dishes onto the set up table that she didn't notice the murderous glare her boss was giving her. </p><p>Once she finished however and looked at the two, Jisoo still hadn't noticed Lisa's glare but the maid did. </p><p>"U-Uh... I-I'll be going n-now... enjoy your food," The maid says with a nervous chuckle as she exits the room quickly with the trolly. </p><p>Jisoo looked at the maid with an confused look until she closed the door behind herself. </p><p>Jisoo turned to look at Lisa only to find her staring daggers at the door. </p><p>Now even Jisoo was nervous, "U-Uh... you should p-probably eat something too." </p><p>Lisa looked at the girl, her cold look not faltering once until the smaller girl whimpered slightly and put her head down. </p><p>Lisa's eyes softened as she looks at how easily the girl got scared, so she decided to move a bit closer to the girl and pecks her head before going to start and eat herself. </p><p>Jisoo was blushing furiously as she luckily had her hair to cover her face from Lisa.</p><p>The smaller girl decided to rather focus on the food. Looking at the wide variety, she tapped her chin as she wondered which to try first. </p><p>"Try the black noodles, they're really good," Lisa recommended to the smaller girl. </p><p>Jisoo nods her head before reaching over for it. Unfortunately, living with parents that don't give a shit about their child can be quite horrible on its own, but them telling you to make your own food and providing you nothing was just worse. </p><p>So the smaller girl only knew how to make ramen so it's the only thing she has really ate in her 20 years of living. </p><p>Lisa was happily munching on her food (though she doesn't show it through her face that was its normal cold expression) before she turned to Jisoo, noticing how hesitant the girl was in eating the black noodles in her hands. </p><p>Lisa quickly swallowed the black noodles in her mouth before turning to Jisoo. "Have ever eaten any of these foods before?" Jisoo shook her head. </p><p>"Well then I can promise you Love, none of these are poisonous or disgusting, you can eat it." </p><p>Jisoo gave a small nod before hesitantly eating the black noodles only to let out a moan at the delicious taste. </p><p>"Like it?" Lisa asks with a brow raised. Jisoo looked at her and nodded eagerly. </p><p>The two enjoyed the rest of the dinner before they resumed yet another cuddling session. </p><p>Lisa had her buried in Jisoo's neck as the two laid quietly in bed. Jisoo ran her fingers through Lisa's hair, admiring the female up close. </p><p>Normally if Lisa were to have someone touch her hair she wouldn't think twice before cutting their hands off, but with Jisoo it was different. Jisoo's small hands felt so nice and relaxing running through her hair.</p><p>And to think that the two were still technically total strangers but felt like they've known each other for years and extremely comfortable around each other.</p><p>Finally after who knows how long of cuddling, the two got out of bed. Lisa changed back into her formal white suit whereas Jisoo decides to stay in the comfy clothes. </p><p>The two head down to the kitchen to place the dirty dishes back in the sink, as per Jisoo's request because she felt bad for making the maid do extra work.</p><p>However, when they got closer to the kitchen they heard moans. Jisoo looked at Lisa with a shocked expression while Lisa has an annoyed one. </p><p>She picked up her pace to the kitchen while Jisoo tried to keep the same pace as her. </p><p>Upon entering the kitchen both Lisa and Jisoo were met with Jennie pushing Rosé against the counter, the two eating away at each others faces as they were lost in the moment.</p><p>"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO THROW YOUR HORNY ASSES OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lisa yelled startling the two girls making out while Jisoo started laughing at them and trying her best not to drop the plates. </p><p>"I thought I told you to go take care of the guy!" Lisa said as she passed by the girls with Jisoo trailing behind, her giggles still not subsiding. </p><p>"I-I did go handle him, you two were eating and cuddling for who knows how long! Besides you two most likely had sex yourself!" Jennie yelled. </p><p>Jisoo's giggles immediately stopped as her face turned bright red from embarrassment. </p><p>"We didn't do anything but cuddling, besides if we had sex we'd do it in a room. Not in the kitchen where maids or anyone can just walk in." Lisa said as she took the dishes from Jisoo's hands and placed them in the sink. </p><p>The smaller girl looked at Lisa with a bright red face and her mouth agape. </p><p>They both heard Rosé huff, "Well then Jennie and I are going to go to our room now and <em>cuddle,</em> right Jennie?" Jennie seems to catch on, "Yeah we're gonna go cuddle now, bye!" </p><p>Before Jennie and Rosé rushed out they heard Lisa yell, "Don't be too loud!" "We'll try!" Came Rosé's reply before the two disappeared up the stairs. </p><p>Jisoo now just stood akwardly as she looked at her feet, blush still very obviously on her face. "So...what're we gonna do now?" Jisoo asked breaking the silence. </p><p>"Gotta go do some office work, feel free to come along." Lisa said as she started walking to her office with Jisoo trailing behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four - TwaeTwae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa sat at her desk, a bunch of paperwork infront of her. The female was in fact so focused on her work that she did not notice the female in the room looking around.</p><p>Not that Lisa minded as Jisoo had made sure to put everything she picks up back in its place. </p><p>The two were quiet and the atmosphere around them was peaceful. The only noise being Lisa's pen dragging across the paper and Jisoo picking up or putting something down. </p><p>The calm atmosphere was interrupted however when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lisa says still not looking up from the papers. </p><p>Jisoo turned to look at who had entered the office only to find an strange man standing in the doorway as he leaned on the doorframe. </p><p>"C'mon little sis, is this how you greet your older brother?" The man's voice was deep and had a playful tone to it. </p><p>However you could see that the man had a clear high status as his clothes and posture screamed confidence and dominance, just like with Lisa. </p><p>The man wore a formal black suit. His hair parted neatly in the middle.</p><p>Yet it wasn't the man that caught her attention but rather the smaller male standing behind him, wearing a large baby blue sweater, his shorts hardly visible and also thigh high blue socks. </p><p>She could clearly make out it's an adult, but perhaps he was a little, indicating through the fact that the smaller male had a pacifier in his mouth and that the larger male had a baby bag hanging lazily over his shoulder. </p><p>"Listen Jungkook, I'm-" Lisa started saying but cut herself off when she saw the boy standing behind Jeongguk. "TaeTae, come here!" Lisa says as she gets up from her desk with a smile and the smaller male ran right into her arms. </p><p>She gave the boy a big smooch on his cheek, "Has TaeTae been a good boy for his Daddy, hmm?" Lisa asks him. "TwaeTwae, has bween vewy good bwoy!" The boy says. </p><p>"So, can you babysit him for an hour or two, I need to go do something and I don't want him to come with." The man at the door named, Jungkook, says. </p><p>"Of course I'll take care of this cutie. Oh also, Jungkook, meet Jisoo." Lisa says motioning to Jisoo as the girl waves shyly to Jungkook. </p><p>"Nice to meet you Jisoo. As much as I'd love to talk, I've gotta get going. Thanks for taking care of him sis!" Jungkook says as he puts the baby bag by the door and runs off. </p><p>Jisoo walks over to Lisa who was now facing and talking to the boy. "So what's this cuties name?" Jisoo asks booping the boys nose as he giggled. </p><p>"This is my brother's boyfriend, Taehyung. Though he's a little. Who's just the cutest thing ever? You are! Yes you are!" Lisa says as she averts her gaze from Jisoo to talk to Taehyung in a baby voice.</p><p>"Do you watch over him often?" Jisoo asks. "Not always but whenever my brother is out on a mission or the times I am Rosé usually watches over him." She replies. </p><p>"Uh... can you play with him for a bit Jisoo? I'm sure you wouldn't mind, right?" Lisa asks the smaller female. </p><p>"Of course I wouldn't mind, I mean look at this adorable munchkin!" Jisoo said as she took Taehyung out of Lisa's grip gently.</p><p>"C'mon TaeTae, let's go play with your toys!" Jisoo said excitedly. Taehyung was playing with Jisoo's hair as she had the boy rested on her hip. </p><p>Jisoo picked up Taehyung's little bag that Jungkook had left. When she opened it, it revealed a tiger plushy, a sippy cup, a little blanky and some other toys. </p><p>"So, what does TaeTae wanna play first, hmm?" Jisoo asks the boy with a smile. </p><p>"Cwuddles, TwaeTwae twired," Taehyung says rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands. Jisoo cooed at the adorable little boy. </p><p>"Hey Lisa, where can I put Taehyung to sleep?" Jisoo asks as she turns to look at Lisa who was back to signing papers. </p><p>Lisa looked up from her papers, "Well I guess you can take him to our room since he wants cuddles. Usually he just has to sleep in my lap but since you're here he can sleep in our room," Lisa replies as she looks back down to her papers, so she didn't catch Jisoo's surprised face. </p><p>Nonetheless, Jisoo snapped herself out of her thoughts as she said a quick 'okay' to Lisa before exiting the room and heading over to, apparently, her and Lisa's room. </p><p>Upon the walk to their room, they passed by Chaennie's room. Lewd noices coming through the door as Jisoo hurried up her steps. However the sleepy boy resting his head on her shoulder was giggling, "Sounds wike they're having fwun." </p><p>Jisoo's eyes widened as she stilled in the middle of the grand hallway, she looked down at the boy with wide eyes. Meanwhile Taehyung looks up at her with innocent eyes. </p><p>"H-How do you kn-know of s-such things?" Jisoo asks surprised. "Well Daddy would always reward TwaeTwae whenever he's bween a goodbwoy and then I make those sounds too." </p><p>The amount of innocence in the boys eyes while saying was what shocked Jisoo the most.</p><p>Jisoo quickly started walking back to her and Lisa's room when the sounds started getting louder. </p><p>Upon reaching the room, Jisoo immediately entered. The boy small boy in her arms half asleep already. </p><p>Jisoo gently placed the boy in bed and Taehyung curled up into the covers. Jisoo spoke softly as she climbed the bed next to Taehyung, "Save me some space too TaeTae." The boy made some space for Jisoo as the girl wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>She held the boy, humming him a lullaby until the boy was fast asleep. Eventhough she had slept only about an hour or two ago, the girl felt herself fall asleep again. </p><p>
  <em>Two hours later...</em>
</p><p>Lisa had finally finished all her paperwork, she was ready to spend some time with Jisoo and Taehyung. </p><p>So the female stacked and packed away the final paperwork she had finished before she got up. </p><p>By now the sun was starting to set, a beautiful orange, yellow and purple started to fill the sky. </p><p>Now that Lisa thought about it, Jungkook would be back in less than thirty minutes.</p><p>Now you might be wondering why a cold hearted and murderous person like Lisa would actually care about a little and another female. </p><p>Well, Lisa cares about Taehyung for the main fact that the boy has that adorable and innocent aura that the female doesn't want to get rid of. </p><p>As for why she cares about Jisoo, Lisa fell in love the time she saw her. Her heart felt hurt when she saw how the girl had lived only to then find out that she lives on the street, shattered her heart to the point of Lisa wanting to cry. </p><p>Making Lisa want to cry! Lalisa Manoban, wanted to cry when she found Jisoo in the park covered in dirt. </p><p>It was obvious that Jisoo were doing things to Lisa's heart that the female didn't want.</p><p>But as much as she had tried to shake the girl from her head it just wouldn't work. </p><p>So now Lisa feels at ease and calm to know that the girl that was on her mind 24/7 of the month was now safely and, hopefully, happy here in her home.</p><p>When Lisa finally went to leave her office she came face to face with her brother as soon as she opened the door. </p><p>"Oh, were you expecting me?" Jungkook asks with his usual cocky smile and attitude. "No you dimwit, I was on my way to go wake up Jisoo and Taehyung but it seems you're a bit earlier than usual." Lisa relpies. </p><p>The two siblings are like any other, they bicker with each other whenever they can. But just say one bad thing about either of them when they're infront of you, welp, get your death bed ready!</p><p>"Well can I tag along to pick up Tae?" Jungkook asks as he steps back so Lisa can walk by. "It's not like you're going to listen either way," Lisa replies with an eye roll. </p><p>The two walk down the hallways as Jungkook tells Lisa about his mission. The female was quite intrigued by it since he had single handedly eliminated an entire group of security guards just to get to the Diamond he wanted.</p><p>The two finally reached the room, Lisa slowly opening the door and the sight infront of her made her cold heart turn warm.</p><p>There on the bed laid Taehyung all snuggled up in Jisoo's arms as the girl had her own head resting ontop of Taehyung's. </p><p>"You take Taehyung's stuff, right there," Lisa tells Jungkook pointing to the chair that had Taehyung's little bag resting on it, "I'll wake these two up, I'll also bring them downstairs." </p><p>After shooing her brother out of the room she made her way over to her brother's lover and the girl she wants to have as a lover. </p><p>She gently shook Jisoo, "C'mon Love, get up. Jungkook is here to pick up Taehyung." The female quietly cooed to the girl.</p><p>Jisoo let out a little groan as she pulled Taehyung closer. Lisa shook Jisoo a couple more times before the girl finally opened her eyes. "Hm... what?" She asked as she turned to look at Lisa. </p><p>Lisa cooed as the girl rubbed her eyes with her smaller hands, "C'mon wake up Tae, Jungkook's here to pick him up." </p><p>Jisoo turned to the smaller boy still fast asleep, "TaeTae, wakey wakey, Daddy's here." The second the sentence left her lips the boy shot up. "Dada?!" The boy asks rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"C'mon I'll take you to your Dada." Jisoo says as she gets out of bed and picks Taehyung up. </p><p>Jisoo follows Lisa as they exit the room and head downstairs towards Jungkook. </p><p>"Dada!" Taehyung says as he spots Jungkook. "My little Tiger!" Jungkook says leaving kisses all over Taehyung's face causing the smaller boy to giggle. </p><p>"I hope my little Tiger wasn't too much trouble," Jungkook says looking at Jisoo. "Oh, no we just slept the whole day away so he was no trouble." The girl replied with a smile. </p><p>"Well then, I guess we'll be on our way." Jungkook says with a smile. "Bwye bwye Lili. Bwye bwye Jichu!" Taehyung says waving the two ladies goodbye as Jungkook exits the home. </p><p>As soon as they drove off Jisoo turned to Lisa and fell into the girls arms. Lisa chuckled, "What's wrong Love?" "Sleep, cuddles, now!" All the girl wanted to do was sleep and sleep. </p><p>"Okay Okay, come on then, let's go to bed." Lisa says as she starts to walk off with Jisoo. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This was just a little filler chapter but next chapter, ho ho ho, the drama's gonna start!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five - Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks have passed and things have changed. </p><p>For one, Lisa and Jisoo's relationship had grown. The two still sleep in the same room and everything.</p><p>It would be a lie if Jisoo said that she didn't start catching feelings for the cold Mafia Boss.</p><p>Secondly, Lisa had also taken Jisoo and Chaennie for a shopping trip. Whatever Jisoo saw that interested her, Lisa would buy it no matter how many times Jisoo said she was just looking.</p><p>Thirdly, Jennie and Rosé had FINALLY stopped trying to have sex in the kitchen. Which is a relief for both the maids and the LiSoo couple. </p><p>Fourthly, Taehyung had visited them more often and Jisoo had gotten know Jungkook better. </p><p>She had discovered that Jungkook is Lisa's right hand man whereas Jennie is her left hand woman. </p><p>Speaking of Jennie, Jisoo had a girls night with the two females. She discovered that the two girls had met each other when they started the job. </p><p>Apparently Jennie was quite the flirt with Rosé. She discovered that Jennie had grown up in Korea whereas Rosé grew up in Australia, explains the accent. </p><p>07:00<br/>Monday Morning</p><p>As much as Jisoo wants to stay bed she just... couldn't. Her excitement got the best of her when she woke up the morning next to the peacefully sleeping Lisa. </p><p>When Jisoo tried to turn she found herself struggling. When she looked under the sheets she saw Lisa's arm tightly wrapped around her waist. </p><p>After a bit of struggling, the girl could finally see the female better. Her face upclose was just so-</p><p>"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lisa said as her lip curled up into a smirk, eyes still closed. Jisoo was startled, not knowing that the female was awake. She was caught red handed while staring at Lisa. </p><p>"W-Whatever, get up. Y-You're going back to your office today and you s-said I could come with!" Jisoo said playfully hitting the female on the shoulder. </p><p>Lisa's eyes shot open as she shot Jisoo a playful glare, "Did you just hit me?" Jisoo giggled as she got out of the bed and dashed for the bathroom door. </p><p>Though the girl was too late as she felt two arms wrap around her waist as the hands of Lisa started ticking the girl into oblivion.</p><p>Jisoo's giggles filled the room. "Li- ahaha- Li-Lisa s-stop- ahaha- Lisa!" Jisoo begs came as the girl felt like dying from the lack of oxygen. Lisa seemed to notice the girls struggle and stopped. </p><p>She held Jisoo while the girl tried to regain her breath. </p><p>Jisoo stood up straight and wiggled out of Lisa grip as she made her way to the bathroom. </p><p>"You forgot something!" Lisa called out. Jisoo turned back to Lisa with a confused gaze before she rolled her eyes and walked over to Lisa. </p><p>Jisoo stood on her tippy toes and gave Lisa a peck on the cheek. "Morning Lili," The girl said with a giggle as she finally entered the bathroom. </p><p>Normally a morning kiss would be a couple thing. Normally waking up in a bed together would be a couple thing. </p><p>But the two girls still only identified as friends, and dreaded it. They both wanted to make a move but was just too scared of ruining a friendship.</p><p>Either way the two girls had gotten ready for the day. They headed downstairs to eat their breakfast with the other two females before they head off to Lisa's company. </p><p>The kitchen was filled with chatter like any other morning as the girls conversated about everything and nothing even Lisa and Jennie bickering every now and then. </p><p>Eventually they had finished and head out of the house. They climbed into Lisa's black SUV and was off to the office. </p><p>Lisa was driving while Jisoo sat in the passenger seat while the other two lovebirds sat in the back, the sound of the two flirting made Lisa annoyed and Jisoo uncomfortable. </p><p>After about an 20 minute drive they had arrived to a large and tall building. </p><p>From only the exterior could you see the expense of the building. But once they arrived inside, only then was Jisoo's jaw on the floor. </p><p>Through the lobby you could already see all the black white and gold used to decorate the inside. </p><p>So Jisoo knew Lisa had a lot of money, but this, this was something else. </p><p>The lether seats you could sit on, the large white and gold front desk with some neatly dressed female sitting behind it. </p><p>"Well, we'll head off to our stations. See ya later Jichu!" Jennie said as the lovers walked off to a black elevator. </p><p>Lisa motioned for Jisoo to follow her. Though Lisa was all smiley in the car, Jisoo could feel her aura shift the second they got out of the car. </p><p>Her inviting aura had shifted to something serious, something cold and... deadly.</p><p>Yet, the cold that she had adapted was nothing even close to how cold she was the first day Jisoo had met her. </p><p>This cold that Lisa had now was something that caught Jisoo off guard yet she tries to keep herself calm as to not embarrass her infront of everyone. </p><p>The girl trailed behind the female quietly as she looks around. Her eyes were wide, making her look like the ones of an excited child. </p><p>Jisoo was so distracted by looking around that she didn't notice Lisa stopping, causing the smaller girl to walk right into female's back. </p><p>When she bumped into her gasps had erupted around the room making the smaller girl flush from embarrassment as she looked up at Lisa with a nervous smile and giggle, "Oopsy". </p><p>There was a defining silence around the lobby. Everyone was frozen in their tracks as they looked at the scene in shock, nervousness and excitement. </p><p>Everyone working for Lisa knew that making one mistake, looking Lisa in the eyes, or doing something that she doesn't like assures you to be fired or to be dealt with in Lisa's office (and none of them come back out <em>ever</em>).</p><p>Unless of course you were one of the two lovebirds, a.k.a, one of Lisa's two friends. </p><p>So automatically it leaves everyone in shock when Lisa flashes Jisoo a handsome smirk before entering the elevator with the girl trailing behind. </p><p>When they entered the elevator, Jisoo was yet again amazed by how it looks inside. Beautiful gold and black adorned the elevator was along side the large mirrors. </p><p>The girl stood next to Lisa and stares at her with an confused facial expression. Lisa seemed to have noticed, "What?" She asks as she turns to the girl. </p><p>"I knew you were rich, but this company building is just something else. Also-" The girl cut herself off when Lisa went to press one of the floor's bottons, "Why do you have so many floors?!" The girl was visibly shocked. </p><p>"Big company Love." Lisa says like it's just a normal thing which made Jisoo even more shocked. </p><p>"Relax Love, for me it's normal because I've owned this company for a few years, you get use to it." Lisa said and flashed Jisoo a smile. </p><p>Suddenly Lisa's whole mood switched to cold and annoyed, "Get ready." Is all she told Jisoo as she exited the elevator that reached her floor, leaving a confused Jisoo in the elevator before the girl quickly catched up with her. </p><p>"Hey there sexy lady!" A male voice came from infront of the office. "Sup Mark, got my files for me?" Lisa asked.</p><p>This Mark, was wearing a what should be a neat suit. He has his suit jacket over the back of his chair and the top two buttons of his button up shirt were loose. </p><p>His hair was disheveled and not looking neat at all. It's safe to say he looks like a playboy, a horrible looking one at that.</p><p>Lisa reached her hand out to take the work but instead of handing her the work, Mark decided to rather kiss her hand. </p><p>It was obvious that Lisa was not comfortable as she pulled her hand away quickly. </p><p>Though it was obvious that Lisa was uncomfortable, she still tried to give him a smile. And Jisoo being the oblivous girl she is, started fuming with jealousy. </p><p>"So can I get my work now?" Lisa asked through gritted teath. "Of course sexy." Mark replied with a 'sexy' smirk. </p><p>It honestly wanted to make Jisoo gag in disgust. </p><p>Mark finally handed Lisa the files though not without flashing her a seductive smile. </p><p>Lisa quickly walked over to her office with Jisoo trailing behind. </p><p>The girl kept glancing at the male secretary, a stupid smile on his smile the whole time. </p><p>That is, until Lisa entered the office when the male sent Jisoo a scowl. </p><p>The girl ignored it as she entered the office. She was not in the mood for that guy. </p><p>The girl entered the office and was immediately awestruck. </p><p>The office walls were completely black with all the furniture being white. There was a little lounge area with two L-shaped couches infront of a TV sitting above a fire place.</p><p>On the right side of the little lounge sat a door that lead to a small bathroom, on the left sat the oh so handsomely sexy Lisa behind her large black desk and right across the door sat window wall.</p><p>"You like it?" Lisa asked, snapping the girl back to reality as she was too busy admiring the room. </p><p>"Yes, it's really beautiful!" Jisoo said as she ran over to the glass wall and looked down at the view. </p><p>"All the cars look like little ants!" The girl said as she giggled. Lisa looked at the girl with a smile. </p><p>There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" Came Lisa's voice, she somehow snapped back to being cold in the matter of seconds. </p><p>The door opened to reveal the annoying secretary. Both Jisoo and Lisa mentally face palmed. </p><p>This time Lisa didn't even give him a smile, infact, she looked annoyed as hell. </p><p>"What now Mark?" Lisa asked, the girl was annoyed that he interrupted the two's peace. </p><p>"Well, our company is having a meeting about how we're going to celebrate the company existing for 10 years." Mark said, his hands lazily in his pants pockets. </p><p>'Does this guy have no formality?!' Jisoo thought as she inspected the man. </p><p>Somehow two more buttons were unbuttoned, his hair even more disheveled.</p><p>Lisa was trying her best to not rip the man to shreds roght where he stood. But unfortunately he has to keep him around since he actually does his work properly. </p><p>"When will the meeting be held?" Lisa asked him as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. </p><p>"14:00 pm." Mark replied. </p><p>"Wait that's in 20 minutes." Lisa said. 'How long were we just sitting and standing here?!' The female thought.</p><p>"Well since this is a not so formal meeting, wanna join Jisoo?" The female asked the girl who stood quietly by the window. </p><p>"W-Well if I'm allowed to tag along then sure." Jisoo replied with a smile. The girl could sense someone staring holes in her head and she had a good idea who. </p><p>"Well then, this meeting won't be as boring as usual," The female said wiggling her eyebrows. The girl just blushed a furious red as she looked down. </p><p>Someone in the room cleared their voice and pulled the two ladies attention towards him, snapping them out of their flirting session. </p><p>"Right...uhm...we should probably go to the meeting," Jisoo said akwardly as she walked next to Lisa. The female stood up and flashed Jisoo a smile before her face turned back to cold. </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to take things with you?" Jisoo asked. "No, Mark takes all the notes and stuff." Lisa replied blandly as she exits her office, the girl trailing behind yet again. </p><p>The meeting room was filled with chatter and a happy aura, that is, until Lisa stepped foot into the room. </p><p>The whole room cedes from the happy aura to a more anxious aura. </p><p>This though was irritating the girl behind Lisa, out of the others in the room's view. </p><p>The room was eerily quiet and tensed. Even Jisoo got uncomfortable in the room. </p><p>Lisa walked over to the main chair of the room and Jisoo went to quietly stand next to the female's chair. </p><p>"Now, any ideas for what we could do for this celebration?" Lisa asked sighing. These were the most boring and annoying meetings, especially when your secretary keeps shooting you a 'sexy' smirk.</p><p>"Oh, we could have a barbecue!" One recommended. </p><p>"No, we should have a pool party!" Another said.</p><p>"No, we should have a barbecue!"</p><p>"No, a pool party!"</p><p>"Barbecue!"</p><p>"Pool party!"</p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lisa voice roared through out the room. The two who were fighting quietly sat back in their seats. </p><p>"You guys are like fucking children fighting over who gets to play on the Playstation next!" Lisa said. </p><p>Jisoo had gotten an idea. "Hey Lis," The girl called out. "Yes Jisoo?" It was obvious Lisa was annoyed when she rubbed the bridge of her nose. </p><p>"Why don't we have a barbecue <em>and</em> a pool party?" Jisoo asked. </p><p>"Sure, fine, I guess we can do that. Mark, renovate us a place for the pool party and make sure it's outside. Also make sure to get us all the meat and the drinks. Make sure it's as soon as possible." Lisa said with a sigh. </p><p>She just can't believe she's doing this. Well, since Jisoo recommended it, that's what'll happen. </p><p>"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Came Mark's reply.</p><p>"Meeting dismissed," Lisa said before she got up went to exit the room with Jisoo trailing behind yet again.</p><p><strong><em>Get ready for the next chap</em></strong> 😏</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six - Seducing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Not proof read]</p><p>It was currently Wednesday morning, the morning of the pool party. </p><p>Throughout the week, things went like it usually would. Lisa, Jennie and Rosé would head off to the office while Jisoo stayed home and watched over Taehyung most of the time. </p><p>Meanwhile at the office, Mark had for some reason stopped annoying Lisa. He also started to dress more neatly but Lisa saw right through his act. </p><p>It was all an act. It was way to obvious. He was for some reason trying to impress Lisa. </p><p>Nonetheless, Lisa preferred the way things are with him right now. She liked him keeping his distance from her and not annoying her with his stupid smirk. </p><p>The four girls were currently packing themselves things for the pool party. Jisoo packed a bag for both herself and Lisa whereas Jennie and Rosé packed individually bags. </p><p>Lisa and Chaennie wore their two piece bikinis but Jisoo wore a single pieced one. </p><p>Lisa put on a comfy baggy shirt and jean shorts over top the two piece bikini. Jisoo wore a simple black beach dress overtop. </p><p>And the Chaennie couple decided to wear matching floral dresses. </p><p>As they all were set they decided to head to the pool party early to make sure everything was ready. </p><p>Upon arriving at the location, the girls went inside. Three were astonished by the inside of the small building with a large backyard. </p><p>The girls placed their things on a couch as they walked to the backyard, there was already a large amount of commotion and the sound of splashing filled the air as people jumped in the pool.</p><p>Many large tables were scattered across the grass as the pool was at the side, large enough to fit at least another 500 people. </p><p>The four girls were still standing together before Mark suddenly came up to them. </p><p>"Hey Boss, I wanna show you something." Mark said. </p><p>The male was wearing some blue swimming trunks with neon palm tree patterns. He wore a button up blue shirt along with it. </p><p>Lisa just gave a nod before turning to the girls. "I'll just go check out what wants to show me. Be back soon." Lisa said with what looked like an annoyed face. </p><p>The girls gave a simple nod as Lisa and Mark walk off. </p><p>
  <em>Le Time Skip...</em>
</p><p>Two hours have gone by. </p><p>Lisa was still talking and hanging out with Mark, much to Jisoo's dismay. </p><p>The other two love birds were talking with each other over at the table by the barbecue. </p><p>So where was Jisoo and what was she doing? Well she was currently sitting on a bench facing the pool. </p><p>She was watching how Jungkook and Taehyung were playing together in the pool. The two seemed to be having the time of their lives. </p><p>But her gaze quickly averted to Lisa and Mark at the far corner of the pool. Her smile turned into a scowl filled with anger and jealousy.</p><p>Lisa was leaning back against the corner of the pool, her arms over the edge with her left hand holding a beer. </p><p>Meanwhile, Mark sat to her left with his shirt gone with his arms also on the outskirts of the pool with a beer in his hand. </p><p>What anger Jisoo more is that when Lisa wasn't looking, Mr Pervert was looking at her breasts. </p><p>That's it, she's had enough! She is resorting to her most useful resorses, the Chaennie couple. </p><p>Jisoo stood up from her bench, spotting the two lovers chatting at the table. A smirk made its way onto her face as she looked back to the two still in the pool, oblivious to her plan.</p><p>'Well Mark, let's see how much longer those handsome eyes will stay on you!' Jisoo thought as she made her way to the lovebirds. </p><p>"Girls!" Jisoo called them, snapping them out of their conversation as she stood in front of them. </p><p>"Code red," Jisoo said pointing to Mark and Lisa. </p><p>Yes, the three friends came prepared for this very moment. </p><p>Jennie and Rosé nod as they grab their bags and Jisoo's, hurrying the girl into the building. </p><p>They run around trying to find a bathroom. </p><p>They finally came to one as they entered, Jennie locking the door behind her. </p><p>Rosé searched through her bag until she finally found the swimsuit with a strap connecting the upper part and bottom part with criss cross patterns. The swimsuit was entirely black. </p><p>This is exactly what Lisa likes, according to Jennie and Rosé, black with straps. The female's clearly kinky. </p><p>Jennie and Rosé quickly leave the bathroom to allow Jisoo to change in peace. They wait patiently outside, looking from one side of the hall to the other to make sure there is no sign of Lisa.</p><p>After a few minutes the door opened and the two girls rushed inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. </p><p>"Hoowee, you be looking sexy. I'm telling you Lisa's going to be drooling over you!" Jennie said as she rushed to her bag.</p><p>She grabbed mascara, eyeliner and lipstick, all waterproof. </p><p>Rosé pushed Jisoo to sit on the toilet seat as she started with untying her hair and grabbing a brush and brushed her hair.</p><p>Jennie started by taking the eyeliner as she carefully traced along Jisoo's eyelid. Afterwards, she grabbed the mascara and applied it to Jisoo's eyelashes. </p><p>Meanwhile Rosé was still brushing through Jisoo's, trying to be as gentle as possible. </p><p>Finally Jennie finished with Jisoo's make up and Rosé with her hair, all Jisoo had to do was apply the lipstick and she was good to go and get Lisa's attention.  </p><p>Jisoo took the lipstick Jennie held out for her and walked up to the mirror, applying it to her lips as she took a look at herself. </p><p>Where she got this surge of sudden confidence from, she didn't know. Her usual shy nature seemed to have disappeared completely.</p><p>"Oh, before you go out, to add to your already amount of sexiness you have going on; wear this." Jennie said handing a piece of black, slightly see through, material to wrap around her waist. </p><p>"Let's go!" Rosé said excitedly. </p><p>The two lovebirds walked outside. Rosé went over to the little DJ setup and stopped the blaring music. </p><p>Everyone's attention turned to the person who switched off the music before their attention averted to another who stood by the house entrence, whistling to purposely catch their attention.</p><p>'What are they doing?' Lisa thought as she, just like everyone else, looked at Jennie in confusion.</p><p>"I present you, Kim Jisoo!" Jennie and Rosé yelled at the same time.</p><p>'Wh-" Lisa felt her breath hitch as a slim female figure emerged from the entrence. </p><p>Lisa looked at Jisoo as if she was in some sort of trance. The female looked like an absolute goddess in the revealing swimsuit. </p><p>As Jisoo walked, the black material around her waist flowed with the wind almost too perfectly. </p><p>Jisoo felt all the eyes staring at her but she only cared about two peoples eyes. The one looking at her like she's a goddess while the other looks like he's ready to bury her six feet under. </p><p>As she neared the edge of the poolside, the side with the steps, she stopped. She looked at all the people in the pool but her stopped as she saw the shocked Lisa. Her smile turned into a devilish smirk. </p><p>She took the knot of the black material around her waist and untied it. It fell graciously to the ground. It caused many gasps to erupt around the place but Jisoo kept her eyes focused on the female biting her lips looking at her. </p><p>Jisoo took gracious steps down the stairs into the pool. </p><p>When her foot eventually made contact with the bottom of the pool, the bottom half of her hair flowing in the water behind her as she made her way through the waves of people. </p><p>She arrived in the middle of the pool, still feeling all the eyes on her. </p><p>She dived under the water before she came up above the surface. </p><p>Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Lisa as Jisoo performed a perfect hair flip. </p><p>Everything sped up to its normal pace when the hair flip was over.</p><p>Jisoo ran her hands through her hair as she turned to look at Lisa. She decided to flip all her hair over to one side and for Lisa it made Jisoo all the more sexy. </p><p>As people watched what Jisoo was doing it had caused some to question their relationships, sexuality and made them realize how sexy the girl was. </p><p>Meanwhile the Chaennie couple were silently squealing when they saw how naturally Jisoo did it. </p><p>The Taekook were giggling and chuckling at how cheesy it looked. </p><p>Jisoo decided to get even more daring as she made her way over to Lisa and Mark. Her gaze was focused on Lisa as she walked over to her while still in the water. </p><p>It was silent other than the giggles, squeals and the sound of water moving from Jisoo moving through it. </p><p>Jisoo eventually reached Lisa, her arms wrapping around her neck and the female automatically placed her beer down before her hands made her way around the girls waist. </p><p>Jisoo bit her lip as she turned to look at Mark, "So prettyboy but... this little Angle will now be taking her Demon with her." Jisoo said and turned her attention back to the female, "I think we should go home." She said shooting Lisa a wink. </p><p>"I think so too," Lisa said and they rushed out of the pool. Grabbed their towels and rushed to Lisa's car. </p><p>Jungkook walked with Taehyung in his arms over to the Chaennie couple with a smile on his face. </p><p>"Did you guys plan all that?" Jungkook asked the two girls who were still squealing. </p><p>"Yes, but we only planned the outfit, the rest was all Jisoo!" Rosé said. </p><p>Jungkook rolled his eyes before he went over to his and Taehyung's back to grab a towel and dry them off. </p><p>"Awe they gwoing to gwo have a pway time now Daddy?" Taehyung asked looking at Jungkook.</p><p>"Oh they're going to go have a play time little bud."</p><p>
  <em>Words: 1711</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven - Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo's eyes slowly open. The girl immediately letting out a groan from the pain in her lower abdomen.</p><p>'Curse you Lisa and your talented fingers!' Jisoo thought to herself. </p><p>The girl laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Then it dawned upon her. </p><p>'Wait! Lisa?! Fingers?! <em>Talented</em> Fingers?!' The girls lifted the blankets to reveal that she is, infact, completely naked and covered in hickeys.</p><p>Jisoo felt her face become red at the thought of losing her virginity to Lisa. </p><p>'Well that explains the pain' Jisoo groaned as she laid back in her and Lisa's bed.</p><p>'Wait, where's Lisa?' The girl thought as she turned to her side to find the bed empty. </p><p>She uncovered herself and made her way into the bathroom. Deciding to rather take a quick bath before she went to find the female. </p><p>As she entered the bathroom and waited for the bath to fill with water, she made eye contact with herself in the mirror. </p><p>The girl gasped at the sight. Her neck and collarbones were covered with hickeys.</p><p>Then further down her body was there a hickey every now and then. </p><p>The insides of her thighs were also covered with hickeys. </p><p>By the time the bath was filled, Jisoo's face was as red as a firetruck. </p><p>The girl climbed inside the warm water. Her body untensed as the water covered her.</p><p>What was supposed to be a quick 5 minute bath turned into a long 30 minute bath. </p><p>When Jisoo was finished and all dried up, she went out of the bathroom. </p><p>The girl blushed once again when she saw the swimwear scattered on the ground. </p><p>She ran over to the closet to grab one of Lisa's black shirts and a pair of short purple sleep shorts. </p><p>Putting on her rabbit slippers. Grabbing her towel and the swimwear off of the ground and heading back into the bathroom. </p><p>Throwing the swimwear into a basket filled with dirty clothes. </p><p>The girl rushed back out of the room despite the pain between her legs. She wanted to look for Lisa. </p><p>She searched for Lisa all over the house, not finding her anywhere. She had one more place to go, Lisa's office. </p><p>As the girl headed down the long hallways, she found a clock. Quickly going over to check the time she found that it was already 23:48 pm. </p><p>'Why is she up so late?!' Jisoo thought as she continued making her way to Lisa's office. </p><p>As she got closer to the door she started hearing screaming. </p><p>"I am telling you Miss Manoban! We just want our daughter to come back home! For all we know, she's endangered here!" Jisoo immediately recognised her fathers voice. </p><p>'What's he doing here?! How did he know I'm here?!' The girl slightly started to panick. </p><p>"Mr and Mrs Kim! I already told you thrice that I will not allow the girl to go back to your house! Especially after I found her covered in dirt at a lake side!" Jisoo heard Lisa say. </p><p>The female's voice was dark, cold, and sounded dangerous. </p><p>"You cannot keep our daughter cooped up in this house of yours! It's inhuman!" Jisoo's mother yelled.</p><p>"And hitting, cussing and being complete asses to your daughter is?! From what I heard from Jisoo, you two are abusive!" Lisa yelled. </p><p>There was a long moment of silence in the other room. Jisoo could feel the tension even if she's on the other side of the door. </p><p>"How-" </p><p>The door of Lisa's office flew open only to reveal a confused Jisoo. </p><p>"What are you two doing here?" She asked her parents. </p><p>Her parents ran up to Jisoo, asking her if she's okay, if Lisa had hurt her. </p><p>Both Jisoo and Lisa saw right through their acts. </p><p>"Come on let's go home, <em>dear</em>!" Mrs Kim said grabbing her arm.</p><p>"No! Get out! I don't know how you got here or how you know where I am but. Get. Out!" Jisoo yelled as she forcefully pulled her arm out of her mother's grasp. </p><p>Jisoo ran over to Lisa's side. The female opened her arms to allow the girl to be in her embrace. </p><p>Jisoo's parents stood still by the door, their faces red from pure rage. </p><p>The sound of a throat being cleared was heard from outside the door. </p><p>Everyone turned to the door to find Jennie in a short black dress covered in blood and Rosé on her left with a short white dress, also covered in blood.</p><p>"I'll be escorting you out of the building." Jennie said she grabbed Mr and Mrs Kim by their arms and dragged them out of the house. </p><p>Though the girls arms looked quite skinny, she was, infact, still strong. </p><p>After she threw them out of the gates of the house she made her way back inside the mansion and over to Lisa's office. </p><p>"Well those two are gone." She announced as she stood next to Rosé. </p><p>"Uh...what happened to you two?" Jisoo asked. </p><p>"Oh, well while you and Lisa were so distracted earlier with making love with each other, Jennie and I went on a date and ended up almost falling into some weirdos trap." Rosé explained. </p><p>Jisoo's face was beat red as she burried her face in Lisa's chest. </p><p>"Oh that reminds me, what are you doing out of bed?" Lisa asked.</p><p>"I-I was l-looking for you." Jisoo said, her embarrassment still at its max. </p><p>"Awwwww, she wanted cuddles! Lisa, you're horrible with aftercare!" Jennie said. </p><p>Jisoo let out a whine. "I just want my cuddles. Can we go now Lili?" Jisoo asked as she looked up at Lisa with puppy eyes. </p><p>"Of course, c'mon." The female said as she picked Jisoo up bridal style. </p><p>"Can you please put of the lights when you come out? Thank you!" Lisa said as she made her way out of the room. </p><p>The Chaennie couple just let out a squeal as they head out of the room, not forgetting to switch off the lights.</p><p>
  <em>Words: 1004</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight - Raspy Voices Are Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of running and panting was all that echoed through the empty alleyway. </p><p>The woman searched hurriedly looked for a place to hide as she clutched the wound on her side where she was shot.</p><p>Spotting a small opening between two dumpsters, the woman didn't think twice before hiding there. </p><p>She desperately tried to keep quiet as the sound of heels clicking on the ground was all that could be heard causing the woman to hold her wound tighter and place a hand over her mouth to cover her wimpers.</p><p>"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Lisa's voice echoed throughout the whole alley. She sounded crazy, felt crazy and can be extremely crazy.</p><p>Lisa already knew where the woman was. She wasn't an idiot, well the woman in hiding clearly was. There was a trail of blood leading straight to in between two dumpsters.</p><p>So, in old Lisa fashion, she pretended to not notice it to try and give her fictim hope before she tortures her. </p><p>Lisa hummed a tune as she walked past where the woman was hiding. Eventually she stood right infront of the dumpster with her back to the woman. </p><p>The woman in hiding felt her breath hitch. Lisa was right there in front of her. One wrong move and-</p><p>The woman couldn't even register what happened before she was on the ground, a smirking Lisa hovering over her. </p><p>"Well well well, looks like I finally caught you. Now for the fun to begin." Lisa sounded crazy and she was. Well unless she was around Jisoo or her friends. </p><p>"You know what, you're not worth my time," The woman underneath Lisa released a sigh of relief another bit of hope filling her as she relaxed underneath Lisa. </p><p>"Hey, who said you can relax?!" Lisa asked as she suddenly stabbed the woman's leg. Her scream echoing through the alley. </p><p>"Fucking hell can you shut up?!" Lisa asked as she just sliced the woman's neck of. "Fun ruiner," Lisa mumbled as her poker face returned. </p><p>She got in her car. A sudden thought crossed her mind as she smirked. <em>'Well, I know someone who won't mind me having some fun with her.'</em> Lisa giggled as the image of a certain girl popped into her head. </p><p>Though Lisa would have to change first before climbing back in bed or before the girl sees her. </p><p>She was not in the mood for explaining things to Jisoo right now. </p><p>Once she arrived back home, she made her way back to her and Jisoo's shared room. Thanks to having trained herself for years as to how to be stealthy, she made it to her room, showered and got back into bed next to her lover without waking her up. </p><p>Giving Jisoo a quick peck on her head before wrapping her arms around the girl and falling fast alseep. </p><p>Definitely Lisa's favourite part of the day. </p><p>Though Jisoo's least favourite part of the day used to be waking up in the mornings, now, it was like waking up in heaven. </p><p>Her eyes fluttered open as she adjusted her eyes to the light filling the room. </p><p>She came face to face with a sleeping Lisa. Her heart fluttered as she stared at Lisa's peaceful expression. </p><p>Her lover's usually cold or stoic face was now looked peaceful and calm. </p><p>Jisoo always made sure to try and wake up as early as she can just to stare at Lisa's face. Sounds both creepy and cliche but that's how it is. </p><p>Though while staring at the sleeping woman, Jisoo did not expect her to suddenly move closer and kiss her. </p><p>Her face became on fire in the matter of seconds as Lisa opened her eyes while smirking. </p><p>"Morning Jichu!" Lisa's morning voice was always the thing Jisoo found extremely hot (and it also made her feel a little hotter than usual). </p><p>"M-Morning L-Liz!" The girl stammered. </p><p>And Jisoo swears that's the fastest she's ever dashed to the bathroom. </p><p>
  <em>Words: 664</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Being on writer's block is the worst feeling ever)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>